


Eye Only See You

by orphan_account



Series: The Things We Do [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Glasses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi takes Tsukki's glasses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye Only See You

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukki's POV

   “Give them back!” I frustratedly growl while reaching over to try getting my glasses.

   Yamaguchi giggles as he backs away from my reach, my glasses still perched on his nose.

   “No hold on!” He merrily refuses. “Damn Tsukki, forget drugs. Your prescription is way stronger!”

   He laughs even harder and I have to squint my eyes just to see his adorable, but currently aggravating, grin.

   "I'm Tsukki and I'm mean and bad but I'm actually pretty sweet when I'm only with my boyfriend," he playfully mocks trying to deepen his voice.

   “Yamaguchi,” I growl attempting to retrieve what's mine again. “Tsukki,” he answers playfully. Something about how happily his tone is makes me want to kill him. And kiss him.

   “Give. Them. Back.”

   “Make. Me.”

   I’m not really sure what his expression is at the moment. From the sound of his voice though, it sounds like he’s really enjoying himself.

    _He’s so dead once I get my glasses back!_

   Without warning I pounce on him and pin the little cutie to my bed. Yamaguchi shouts in surprise and maybe a little fear, “Tsukki!!!”

   The whole act is a quick fiasco; somewhere during the fall my glasses tumble from his face and lands on my bed. And luckily neither of us are hurt either.

   With one hand I hold his wrists together so his arms are above him. My forearm rests near his head and my knees are next to his thighs. “Tsukki,” he softly gasps practically breathless.

   Since we’re so close I can clearly see his face: each long eyelash, every tan freckle, and all his minuscule facial facets. _Oh my God,_ I think.

   Normally I wouldn't care about something as trivial as eye color, but something about Yamaguchi’s chocolate brown eyes enchant me. I’m unable to look away so instead I stare directly at them. And his lips. They're plump with a light pink hue; it makes me want to kiss them bright red.

   “Tsukki,” he whispers. “Hmm?” I reply glancing down at his light pink lips. “Your glasses…” Yamaguchi trails off while looking in another direction; probably where my glasses are.  
“It's fine. They're not broken.”

   He nods his head.

   We stare at each other. It's silent, other than the sounds of our shallow breathing. It doesn’t matter how many times we end up like this, I’ll always be transfixed by his beauty and have the urge to just suffocate him with affection.

   But I’m not that type of person.

   “Loser has to buy food,” I say quickly getting off of him then reaching for my glasses. Once they’re on my face I dive for the video game controller and press play.

   Yamaguchi scrambles off the bed and onto the floor next to me. He grabs his controller and begins to play as he shouts as me.

   “That’s no fair!”


End file.
